5 Days, 10 Items, 2 Lovers
by azami.matsuri
Summary: "Hey Neji, I have an idea." Tenten began cheerfully, a honey-like glow danced in her brown eyes, "why don't we pick up an item that we gave to each other and see if we can recall what's special about each item? Oh and its by rock paper scissors… loser goes first." Neji rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking at Tenten's competitiveness. NejiTen CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. Introduction

**A/N**: Hello everyone! This is going to be my first fanficton series! To be honest, I haven't read Naruto for a LONG time (yes I've heard about the eventual "fate" of Neji but SHHHH) therefore there's going to be a lot of OOC-ness with both characters. This idea of a box of items came in mind and was also inspired by Why We Broke Up by Daniel Handler (Lemony Snicket) [just a heads up this is NOT a break-up story... I just thought the box of items story is interesting! I haven't read that book yet but I would recommend it to everyone!]

I hope you'll enjoy your stay and onwards!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**5 Days, 10 Items, 2 Lovers**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

It was another typical day in Konoha where everyday citizens went about with their daily routine and ninjas getting ready for their latest missions. Children running around laughing happily while some ANBU shinobi are hidden in the shadows in order to watch over the village. Despite the hustle and bustle, there are some who are relaxing.

"It seems as if we never had a vacation for a long time," Tenten remarked as she laid on her front. Neji nodded as he continued sipping his tea. The lush greenery trimmed to perfection and the blooming sakura tree grace the Hyuuga compound, creating a serene yet inviting atmosphere. Whenever they have their vacation leave, Tenten would come over as often as possible to enjoy the scenery. Of course she also comes to visit the Hyuuga prodigy as well.

"Hey, do you remember what we did a while ago?" Tenten asked nonchalantly. Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as Tenten lazily rolled onto her back. _Since when did she start behaving like Shikamaru?_ Neji wondered as Tenten sat up and placed her hand under chin. _Definitely like Shikamaru..._

"I'm not too sure, it was something that had to do with a box of some sort…" Tenten furrowed her eyebrows as she began to mutter silently. "Now why do I remember this now…" Something rang in Neji's thought as he now remembered.

"Ah yes, you mean the box with various items that you told me to hold on to?" Neji inquired and Tenten, finally remembering, nodded. "I believe it's still in my room." He offered his hand as he pulled Tenten up and beckoned her to follow him into his room. After a few paces, he opened the paper doors, allowing Tenten to close them behind her. His room has always been meticulously clean and simple except as their relationship progressed, various scrolls and weaponry adorned the once-bare walls. He went to his closet and opened one of the drawers. Inside the drawer was a slightly worn oak chest adorned with an old but regal brass lock.

"I can't believe I haven't seen this chest for a while now," Tenten exclaimed as she picked the chest up and delicately wiped the dust off the top. "How do we open this again?" Neji scoffed and let a low chuckle while Tenten shot a confused look.

"You were the one who decided this yourself," Neji chuckled and pointed at Tenten's neck, "Remember how you said 'Why don't you keep the chest while I keep the key? That way we each have a fragment of the treasure.'" Neji continued to chuckle at the cheesy remark and Tenten finally realized what he meant and blushed. While her face a bit scarlet, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a key.

"I totally forgot that I have always worn this all along," Tenten sheepishly said as she slowly inserted the key into the lock. With a rusty turn, they both heard a click and lifted the cover off. Inside the chest there were various items such as photographs, letters and trinkets.

"Wow, I didn't think I would see all of this again," Tenten excitedly picked each item from the chest, "I feel as if nostalgia is coming on me now…" Neji snorted and lifted some items.

"I didn't think you would start reminiscing like an elderly, retired ninja, "Neji teased, earning a hard elbow jab from Tenten. "What? I'm speaking of the truth here…" After they removed various stacks of letters wrapped in ribbon, faded photographs and dried flowers, an idea came into Tenten's mind.

"Hey Neji, I have an idea." Tenten began cheerfully, a honey-like glow danced in her brown eyes, "why don't we pick up an item that we gave to each other and see if we can recall what's special about each item? Oh and its by rock paper scissors… loser goes first." Neji rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking at Tenten's competitiveness.

"Sigh, why is it always you who get to make the decisions?" Neji asked as he got his hand ready, "Alright, best out of one… rock, paper, scissors!" Neji's hand was flat while Tenten's hand was in a side-ways peace sign.

"Haha you go first!" Tenten happily beamed as Neji sighed and repositioned himself in the traditional Japanese seiza position.

"So, which one should we start first?" Neji asked as he reached in to pull out an item.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what did you guys think? I was thinking of making this an interactive fanfic but then because I have university to deal with right now (a.k.a wrapping up for Finals and Essay Season == ) I decided to pick the items myself. (sorry! ==) I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think about this fanfic by reviewing or messaging me!

Terms:

**Seiza** – the tradition Japanese sitting position where one sits on their knees


	2. Items 1-2

**A/N**: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Did you like the concept so far? Thank you to those who reviewed and took the time to read this fanfic! Okie, we're onto the first 2 items!

Quick note: Neji and Tenten are in a relationship but I didn't make it quite clear in the last chapter. (my bad…)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Item #1-2: Kunai & Ribbon**

Neji reached in and pulled out a wrapped bundle. He unwrapped the cloth, which revealed a kunai. Unlike the standard kunai, this particular one is platinum-plated with intricate gold-plated engravings of dragons and phoenixes. The engravings are also inlaid with rubies and emeralds in the dragons' and phoenixes' eyes. The handle was wrapped with tan-coloured leather ties secured with gold wire.

"What is this doing here?" Neji demanded as Tenten took the kunai from him to examine. "I thought this was with you…"

"Since when did we have such a nice kunai here?" Tenten said as she traced intricate design with her fingers, oblivious to Neji's cold remark. "Oh come on Neji, stop sulking already! I know what it is okay?"

"Care to explain why you put it in here?" Neji asked while Tenten carefully balanced the kunai on her finger and tossed it up in the air. It made a sharp whoosh as she caught it again in her hand.

"Of course! It's to preserve that glorious day!" Tenten said as she twirled the kunai in her hand, "I mean, who knew that day would ever come!"

* * *

**The Day Tenten Won**

"Alright we will be doing our intensive training again!" Guy-sensei laughed loudly as he grabbed Lee, "I'll be helping with Lee's endurance for now. Meanwhile you two can do whatever you want as long as it's training!" _What else would we be doing here?_ Neji and Tenten sighed as they both left the two green spandex pair to their antics.

When the reached their favourite spot in the training ground, Tenten and Neji began their individual warm up. After throwing a few kunai into the dummy scarecrows, Tenten thought of an idea.

"Hey Neji, I have an idea…" Tenten began as she tossed the last kunai behind her back. The kunai lodged itself perfectly in the middle of the scarecrow.

"Hn, you're always full of ideas." Neji replied nonchalantly as he finished rewrapping his bandages around his hands.

"Why don't we spice up our training with a bet?" Tenten said as she threw another kunai at the scarecrow, lodging it in the forehead. "Since we've been doing the same old training for a while. Plus I believe I shall win today!"

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Neji teased as he got up from the tree. "Alright, what's this glorious idea of yours?" Tenten smirked.

"The last one to fall win." Tenten stated while she grabbed a kunai, "If you lose you will buy me whatever weapon I want, well a specific one."

"That's nothing special," Neji chided as he readied himself in his normal stance, "I will give you a handicap by not using my byakugan then. But it shall be only weapons and taijutsu."

"Agreed." Tenten nodded and threw the kunai on the ground. "Starting… NOW!" The kunai turned into a smoke bomb as both ninja distanced from each other. Tenten threw kunai knives at Neji while he countered them with shurikens. One of Tenten's kunai caught Neji's shuriken, lodged itself in the hole and fell to the ground.

"My turn," Neji smirked and threw a punch at Tenten who caught it. Then both of them engaged in a taijutsu dance. As Tenten began to land a hit on Neji, he caught her leg and twisted out of the way. Tenten was able to prevent herself from falling by steadying herself with a nun chuck staff. Too soon did Neji kicked the staff which broke itself into three piece and held Tenten in a head lock with a kunai by her neck.

"Looks like I'm the winner again," Neji whispered into Tenten's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "As for my prize, it wouldn't be too bad if you were my maid for the weekend." Neji was about to push Tenten down when he felt something caught his leg. Before he realized what was going on, he felt himself being pulled and fell to the ground. He found his leg wrapped with wire and saw Tenten holding the other end of the wire, smirking proudly.

"You cheated." Neji spat as he tried to untangle himself from the wire. "You can't do that!"

"First one down," Tenten wiggled her finger as she pulled at the wire, making Neji groan in pain. "You do what you gotta do."

"You can't just do that, especially on a real mission." Neji interjected but decided not to waste any efforts. "Whatever, you won this time." Tenten beamed and let out a whoop.

"I won I won!" Tenten happily announced as Neji shook his head while hiding his smile. _I'll let her "win" this time._ Neji thought as he let Tenten help him up.

* * *

"See it was fair and square," Tenten happily stated as she balanced the tip of the kunai on her finger, "It's a historical win for me."

"You cheated," Neji bluntly interjected and pretended to sulk, "you didn't even bother to use the kunai at all." Tenten tossed the kunai up and grabbed it in the air.

"Come on Neji, the is kunai is too beautiful to be dirtied with the blood of our enemies," Tenten declared as she rubbed the kunai free of dirt, "its an exceptional work of art though…"

"Then what was the point of me getting that kunai for you then?" Neji asked, now very annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Whatever, your turn now."

"Stop sulking Neji, you're going to have wrinkles on your flawless skin," Tenten teased as she reached into the box for her item. In her hands was a single crimson ribbon. Tenten raised an eyebrow as she examined the item.

"Why is my ribbon here?" Tenten asked as she turned the ribbon around a few times, "I'm not sure why would something so trivial be in here…" Neji chuckled as Tenten shot him an incredulous look.

"It was your insistence to use it," Neji began while trying to suppress his chuckling. "Although that was a really terrible day for me…" Tenten twirled the ribbon between her fingers until she remembered and burst out laughing. It was Neji's turn to shoot an annoyed stare.

"Oh my god… that day! Ahahahahaha" Tenten laughed while grabbing hold of Neji's arm from collapsing, "that was so amazing, with all that effort you put into it…"

"Please don't remind me…" Neji groaned as he reflected to that particular day.

* * *

**Neji's Substitute Hair-tie**

It was a pleasant morning in Konoha, the sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping happily. However, in the Hyuuga compound, something has gone amiss especially for a certain Hyuuga prodigy.

"Dammit, where are my hair ties?" Neji muttered as he frantically rummaged through his desk and drawers. "I even bought a bulk pack of them a few days ago…" _Oh right, I'm the only one who buys them and everyone else uses them._ While searching for his hair ties, he came across some string and rubber bands. After 15 more minutes Neji decided to give his newfound items a try.

He took the string, wrapped it around a few times in his hair and tied it securely. However it just so happened that the string itself wasn't strong enough and fell apart after he tied it. Feeling a bit agitated (maybe even more than that) he took the rubber bands and attempted to tie his hair.

"OWWW!" Neji let out an unmanly squeal as he felt hair strands being pulled by the rubber band, "Dammit, why does it have to be today…" Neji quickly gentle fisted the hair elastic, which also resulted a few of his precious hair strands to be pulled. Clearly irritated, he sat down cross-legged and began to make a braid rope. After he reached the end of his hair, he wrapped it around a makeshift low ponytail and tried to secure it with a random bobby pin. To make things even harder for poor Neji, the bobby pin snapped into two halves, leaving Neji fuming.

"Why is it that Murphy's Law is on my case today?" Neji groaned. _Thankfully I did wake up a bit early…_ Finally giving up, he let his hair down and quickly headed towards the training ground.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Neji, is there something different about you today?" Tenten pressed on as they both sparred with each other, "I don't know what it is but you sure seem different." Neji, feeling more irritated than usual, ignored her as he side-swept from Tenten's incoming kunai.

"You should be paying attention," Neji coldly remarked as continued to dodge her flying weaponry. Although he managed to dodge the majority of them, one of the senbon needles trimmed two strands of his hair and lodged it on one of the trees. Tenten noticed it but pretended not to notice.

"Neji-kun…" purred Tenten as she continue to shower Neji with her weapons, "you look awfully different, like… a princess." Neji's veins began to bulge as he activated his byakugan suddenly. Tenten quickly jumped into a tree and distanced herself before Neji could began his gentle fist.

"Aww come on I'm sorry!" Tenten quickly put her hands up, "but you do awfully look pretty with your hair fully down…"

"Tenten, I have no time for this." Neji snapped as he ran towards Tenten and gentle fisted the fly weapons.

"Neji, if you really need a hair tie, I can give you a ribbon." Tenten said as she jumped from the tree to get closer to Neji. She untied both of her signature buns and held one of the ribbons in her mouth while she retied her hair into a single ponytail. "I can live without one…"

"Mind your own business." Neji bluntly replied as he switched to taijutsu. Tenten's leg met with Neji as they began their taijutsu routine. Before Neji could land a blow, Tenten managed to catch his hair and quickly tied the ribbon into his usual hairstyle.

"I said I was fine…" Neji began as Tenten tied the last knot. "Why is it crimson? This is too visible against my hair!" Tenten chuckled as she distanced herself again from Neji.

"It looks good on you Neji-kun," Tenten teased again as she got her scrolls. "Let's spar normally now eh?" Neji couldn't help but let a sigh and got into his usual stance.

_Tenten looks so different without her usual buns, _Neji thought to himself as he prepared his eight trigrams stance. After an hour or so, Neji won the spar.

* * *

"And that is why the ribbon's here." Neji firmly concluded as Tenten continued to play with the ribbon. "Is something bothering you?" Tenten shook her head.

"Nah, it's just I didn't think you would keep this ribbon with you." Tenten replied, tossing the ribbon up into the air and catching it. "I mean it's just a ribbon… nothing special." A shadow of a smile graced Neji's face before he went back to his neutral annoyance.

"By the way, how long are you staying here?" Neji questioned as he looked at the clock in his room, "It's already passed 11 pm now…" Tenten, not realizing how much time has gone by, whipped her head in surprise to stare at the clock.

"Did that much time pass by just now?" Tenten wondered as she let out a yawn. "I'm so sleepy but I don't want to walk home…" Neji sighed and tsked at Tenten's apparent laziness but instead he kept his neutral demeanor.

"You can stay over," Neji offered as he nodded towards his closet, " I have a spare futon for you to use." Tenten beamed as she went towards the door.

"Oh you know me too well." Tenten smiled and went slid the door open. "I'll go and wash up first!" Neji nodded as Tenten quietly closed the door. _Seems like things are still going well for both of us,_ he thought silently as he closed the chest and got Tenten's futon ready.

* * *

**A/N**: How did you like the format of this chapter? Should I continue with two items per chapter or was this chapter too long? [It's already 2000 words ==] I was planning on posting new chapters bi-weekly but this week was hell since all my music rehearsals went overtime from 30 mins to an hour == (I get home at 11 pm twice a week now TT-TT) I will try to post once a week but if I do have time, stay tune for bi-weekly updates! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think about this fanfic by reviewing or messaging me!


	3. Items 3-4

**A/N**: Yay another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read this fanfic!

A little note: these flashbacks don't have a fixed timeline so unless I stated a specific time, these may have occurred anytime throughout their relationship. (if that made any sense ==)

Next up are items 3 and 4!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Item #3-4: Book of Haikus and Scented Sachet**

"Morning sunshine." A husky baritone voice whispered in Tenten's ear. "Will you please wake up now?" Tenten's eyes snapped open and saw Neji's face right in front of hers. She smiled as she sat up straight in her futon.

"Morning Neji," Tenten replied as she stretched her arms. "Did you sleep well?" Neji nodded as he handed her a cup of tea. She thanked him and eagerly drank it.

"So, whose turn is it now?" Tenten asked as she noticed the oak chest beside her.

"Your turn." Neji answered as he opened the box. Tenten dropped her hand inside to randomly choose an item. She grabbed something stiff and pulled out a small grey book. The book is hand bound and adorned with simple morning glories on the cover. She opened it and flipped through the thick creamy pages. While she was flipping through, Tenten stopped to examine a page. After a while Tenten laughed.

"What?" Neji asked. When he noticed what she was holding, a hint of red began to colour his marble skin. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" He began to grab the book only to have Tenten quickly move it away.

"Woah woah Neji calm down!" Tenten laughed as she held the book away from him. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed about this!" Neji calmed himself down as he turned away, crossing his arms.

"Hn," Neji sighed, "I guess I shouldn't since I gave that to you." Tenten chuckled quietly while continuing to flip through the pages. _Why did I get so worked up about it? _Neji thought until a memory came back. _Oh… it was those few pages…_

* * *

**Neji's Other Hobby**

Meditating seems to be a common routine for the Hyuga clan. Whenever Neji isn't meditating, he would sometimes wake up early to compose simple haikus or paint sumi-e sketches. This lead him to routinely keep a small book filled with his rather artistic side.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice behind him asked. "Oh you're doing old people stuff?" Neji whipped his head around and saw Tenten smirking.

"Haha very funny," Neji remarked as he continued with his haiku composition, "why are you here anyways? It's our day off today…" Tenten swung her legs from his desk.

"Well I though it would be nice to hang out with you today," She replied nonchalantly while flashing a smile.

"You mean, barging in and bothering me," Neji pointed out. "Is there never a day you would stop doing that?"

"Hmm?" Tenten wondered as she leaned over to take a closer look. As she continued to silently observe Neji, she found that watching his elegant brushstrokes to be rather relaxing.

"There's something really captivating about the way you hold your brush and create those strokes, Tenten commented, transfixed by Neji's craftsmanship. "It's like you're creating your own world on the pages…" Neji scoffed and finished the last line with an elegant flourish.

"Who do you think I am? Merlin?" Neji joked as he set his brush down, allowing the page to dry. "Why don't you read this?" Tenten got off the table and stood next to Neji to get a better look.

"Testing still waters, ripples dancing quietly, gentle breeze blowing..." Tenten recited the haiku before bursting into laughter, "Oh my, this sounds exactly what an old person would do…" Neji rolled his eyes before taking the book away from her.

"Hn," He replied as he brought out another paint palette. This palette consists of mineral pigment with a variety of colours. He took a different brush, dipped it into the water and mixed it with his palette.

"What are you doing now?" Tenten wondered as Neji stopped mixing, lost in thought. "Are you going to paint now?" After a few moments of silence, he closed his eyes and nodded. He wiped the excess paint from his brush, smoothed the page in front of him and began to paint. With swift yet elegant movements, the strong brush strokes began to take form of a phoenix.

"Wow, you really are crazy good at this," Tenten awed as he would constantly switch brushes with different pigments and placing well-defined strokes on the piece. After a few more minutes, Neji placed his brushes down and let out a content sigh and looked up at Tenten.

"Did you say something?" Neji questioned, leading Tenten to chuckle. "Did you want to learn how to paint too?" Tenten burst out laughing.

"No way…" Tenten gasped for air while wiping a tear, "I can't even paint, let alone draw a stick figure!" Neji smirked at her comment.

"Right because a manly-lady like you who's able to throw weapons can't do something as simple as this," Neji scoffed as he placed his name seal on the corner of the page, leading Tenten to shoot him an annoyed look.

"Ha ha ha, that is so funny coming from a womanly-male like you…." Tenten muttered but Neji caught the comment, "What? It's not like you see a lot of guys doing these kind of traditional works and growing their hair really long." A vein popped on Neji's forehead.

"What does this have to do with my hair?" he snapped as he carefully got up from his desk before he sighed. "Man, when will you get over it?" Tenten smirked as she got a kunai from her pouch and twirled it.

"Never," Tenten chuckled as she threw the kunai at his bookshelf.

"Oi! That's my bookshelf!" Neji seethed while trying to stop his urge to activate his byakugan, "Let's take it outside alright?"

"Fine by me…" Tenten victoriously smiled as they both left his room to spar, leaving his book on his desk.

oOoOoOo

_A few months later…_

"Hey, I got something for you," Tenten looked up from her novel and saw Neji holding a package in his hand. "Here, have it." He handed the package to Tenten.

"You don't seem like the gift-giving type," Tenten joked as she received the package, "What's the occasion?"

"Oh it's just something that I wanted to give to you," Neji quietly answered while turning his face away, "nothing special." Tenten, curious to what the little package is, carefully unwrapped it. The wrappings fell away revealing a book. Tenten opened it and gasped; it was the book filled with Neji's haikus and paintings.

"But but…. How…. And why?!" Tenten stammered as she continued flipping through the book, "You didn't have to give this to me…"Neji smiled, leaned whispered in her ears.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

"But these are so sweet though," Tenten said as she stopped at a page. "I just didn't think you would be the poetic kind."

"Hn," Neji replied as he straightened his shirt. " It's just another past time I used to do."

"You could make so much money with your artistic talent though!" Tenten pointed at a page decorated with a bamboo painting. "I mean, I can't even draw a stick figure!"

"I'll paint you something in the future." Neji offered as he reached into the chest. "My turn." He fingers graced across something soft and he pulled it out. In his hand was a small sachet with china-blue flowers decorated on the cloth.

"Have I seen this before?" Neji curiously wondered while he turned the sachet round and round. He was about to open it before Tenten quickly grabbed it, causing the Hyuga prodigy to shoot an annoyed look. "What was that for?"

"You're not supposed to open it!" Tenten scolded, holding the sachet tightly. "and you were supposed to keep this with you when you sleep!" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"When I sleep?" Neji questioned as he gently pried the sachet from her fingers, "Is this some sort of sleeping pack or something?" Tenten sighed as she poked at Neji.

"You don't remember?" Tenten huffed while continuing her poking spree. "The times you didn't sleep well?" _Oh god…._ Neji recalled a certain incident.

* * *

**Amorous Aroma**

Neji hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days, especially not after what Tenten had asked him in the previous week.

Flashback

"_Hey Neji, don't forget next week!" Tenten called as she finished packing her weapons. Neji raised an eyebrow._

"_Next week?" he questioned as Tenten smiled._

"_You know, just spending some time together!" Tenten replied as she gave a wave before heading home. _

End of flashback

_Great, how am I going to be able to calm down?_ Neji silently thought as he attempted to continue with his meditation, _It feels as if she's asking me out…it should be me asking her out…_

"Neji? Have you not been sleeping well?" Tenten inquired, awakening Neji from his meditation suddenly. "Oi, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead and another on hers. This made Neji a lot more nervous as he brushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." He remarked as he got up and brushed his pants, "Shall we head back now?" Tenten gave him a worried look and nodded.

"If it's about tomorrow, don't sweat it!" Tenten said as she patted Neji's back, making him jerk a little. "It's just us hanging out together! Just relax alright?" Neji couldn't do anything but numbly nodded his head. Tenten waved and left the training grounds, leaving Neji alone. _What am I going to do?_

_The next morning…_

"Hinata-sama, may I ask for your assistance?" Hinata, surprised that her cousin would even inquire for her help, nodded at his sudden request. "What do girls like on their date?" She looked shocked and wondered why he would even ask something like that. _Unless…_

"Neji… don't tell me…" Hinata began before Neji shot her an annoyed look.

"She asked me to hang out with her but I feel that I should have been the one to ask her out." Neji snapped before running a hand in his hair. "Maybe I'm overreacting and just reading things too much…"

"That's nonsense, you should have asked her out first," Hanabi came into the room and tsked Neji. "Now its up to you to man up!"

"Hanabi! Mind your manners!" Hinata scolded as she looked at Neji, "Why don't we just brainstorm what Tenten like's and what you want to do?" Neji nodded, and hoped that whatever Hinata suggests will be all right.

oOoOoOo

Tenten was dressed in her civilian clothing consist of a dark turquoise mandarin collar shirt and maroon pants. She saw Neji dressed in a casual dress shirt, blazer and western pants. Seeing Neji in clothing other than his usual attire made her chuckle.

"What's with your outfit?" Tenten chuckled as Neji stiffly handed her a bouquet of flowers, "aww that's sweet of you but you know that this is just a simple hangout right?" Neji stiffened nervously as Tenten grabbed his hand. He looked at her as she warmly smiled at him.

Both of them walked through Konoha and chatted casually. Along the way, Naruto and Sakura greeted them inside Ichiraku Ramen. Much to Neji's displeasure, Lee and Kiba were also there, creating a ruckus inside. Sensing his discomfort, Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and left the ramen stall. After a few more minutes, they walked towards a bench under the willow tree. Tenten motioned Neji to sit down as the stared at the spectacular night view of Konoha. Neji was about to break the silence but Tenten beat him to it.

"I noticed that you didn't sleep well these few days," Tenten said as she handed him a small box, "So I thought I would get this for you." Neji nodded as he opened the box. Inside was a small sachet.

"What is this?" Neji asked as he turned the sachet around. He noticed there was a pleasant scent coming from the sachet and he brought it closer to his nose. "A scented sachet?" Tenten smiled.

"You seemed so stressed out these past few days so Ino suggested that I should get you a sachet." Tenten explained as Neji nodded. "Ino helped me with picking the flowers and herbs to put inside." She lifted the sachet and smelled it.

"The base scent is lavender which resembles the colour of your eyes. Rosemary is to always remember our friendship. Cinnamon represents spirituality and those homemade cookies you love." Neji was surprised at the deep meaning behind the contents and chuckled when Tenten mentioned the cinnamon cookies.

"Oak chips represents strength while clove represent protection along with your love of cooking." Tenten continued while feeling the sachet, "Juniper also signifies protection and finally some rosebuds from the first flower bouquet you gave to me before we became chunin." Neji blushed as Tenten returned the sachet into his hands. "Well, what do you think?"

"This is…. Really breathtaking for such a simple gift…" Neji finally replied as he gave her a hug. "You put a lot of thought and effort into this. Thank you." Tenten, surprised at first but she returned the hug.

"Feeling better now?" Tenten whispered in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. "Or do you need more than that?" Neji quickly let go, sending Tenten into a fit of laughter. Shaking his head, they left the bench to walk Tenten home. When they arrived at the front door, Tenten turned around and smiled.

"Good night!" Tenten leaned over and kissed his cheek before going into her house. Stunned, Neji stood there stupidly before heading back to the Hyuga compound. _Thank you Hinata-sama, Hanabi and Ino._

* * *

"You didn't use it," Tenten pouted as she gave the sachet another whiff. "It still smells as fresh as ever."

"I did use it and it worked." Neji insisted as she handed the sachet back to him, "But I didn't want the scent to wear off so I put it in the chest." An unfamiliar light flitted in Tenten's eyes as a sheepish smile tugged at her lips.

"You're being sentimental now," Tenten grinned as Neji closed the chest, "I think the years with Gai-sensei and Lee mellowed you out." Neji shot her an incredulous look and rolled his eyes.

"Hn," Neji simply muttered as he got up and stared at the window, "It's still bright outside, why don't we go train and leave the rest for another time?" Tenten nodded as she and Neji left his room and headed towards their familiar training ground, leaving their chest of memories on the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: How was this chapter? It was easy picking the items, but a bit more challenging when you have to write a story about them. (I actually wanted to switch this with chapter 4 but I'll have to write it eventually… ==) I promise that the next chapter will be a bit better! University hasn't been too kindly to me now that finals season is rolling in! I will continue with my weekly updates since this is less stressful for me in comparison to a bi-weekly update. I wish those who are in the same position good luck and keep your studies up!

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think about this fanfic by reviewing or messaging me!


	4. Items 5-6

**A/N**: Chapter 4 is here! I apologize for the delay due to finals (I HATE MUSIC HISTORY AND MATH ==) I want to wish those who are in a similar position with final exams, papers, assignments etc good luck and we can do it! :D

Once again, thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfic from the beginning! Onwards to items 5 and 6!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Item #5-6: Tin of Blended Tea & Carved Bird**

It was another typical day for Team Gai. Gai-sensei and Lee went off on their own intensive training regimen while Tenten and Neji got into their usual partner sparring. They had been going at it for three hours and Tenten and Neji were too focused on their sparring to notice the light drizzles slowly falling from the sky. Not before long the drizzles turned into heavier drops and quickly transitioned to a heavy downpour.

Both shinobi quickly ran to Tenten's house since it was closer to the training grounds than the Hyuuga compound. Tenten quickly rummaged for the key under the mat, unlocked the door and both of them hurried inside for shelter.

"You went overboard," Tenten sneezed as she began peeling off her sandals, "even when it was drizzling you just kept going…"

"You're one to talk," Neji interjected as he placed the chest that he was carrying on the table. "Barraging your bombs and explosives even though they're useless against the rain." Tenten rolled her eyes as she grabbed a towel for both of them.

"Looks like we've gotten the overly-compulsive training syndrome." Tenten joked as she wringed her hair, "man, wouldn't Guy-sensei be proud of us?"

"Please don't get me started…" Neji rolled his eyes and he dried his hair carefully. "By the way why don't we get started with out next item?" She nodded as she wiped her hand on her towel before carefully opening the chest. She dug her hand inside and felt something smooth and a bit cool to touch. She lifted her hand and held out a tin. Questioningly starting at it, she opened it up and gave a whiff.

"This smells like tea," Tenten dumbly remarked as she pulled out a tea bag, "what is this doing here?"

"Of course it's tea," Neji snapped as he ran his hand in his hair, "that was one of my more stressful times…"

"Stressful?" Tenten tilted her head to one side in confusion.

* * *

**Tin of Blended Tea**

"Shikamaru, what do I do?" Neji muttered as the two fellow shinobi sat outside the dango shop. "I want to give something to Tenten for our anniversary together but I'm unsure what to do…" Shikamaru let out his signature sigh and stared at Neji.

"Why do you bother asking me?" Shikamaru yawned and sipped his tea. "You know very well that I'm the last person to even bother what women really care about." Unbeknownst to him, Sakura and Ino walked by and heard what he said. Not before long did he receive two strong punches from both kunoichi.

"You heartless bastard! How dare you insult the female population?" Ino yelled and pulled one of his earlobes roughly. "Do you want me to show you want happens when you insult us?"

"I've been perfecting my latest punch," Sakura offered as she began to gather chakra in her fists. "I don't mind testing it out on you…" _These two are as dangerous as ever…_Neji stared at the scene in front of him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry alright? Just stop yelling." Shikamaru grabbed at Ino's hand and remove it from his ear. "Sheesh this is so troublesome…" Ino grabbed on his ear again and twisted it, leading Shikamaru to wince in pain.

"So what is this that you're worried about, Neji?" Sakura asked as both she and Ino sat with the two guys. "Is it something to do with Tenten?" Although Neji gave a deadpan glare, both girls could easily tell and giggled.

"Come on, don't be shy," Ino teased, "It's great to have guys think about their girls, especially someone as suave as you…"

"Where did that come from?" Neji sputtered as both Ino and Sakura burst into laughter. "Anyways, what do you think I should do?" Ino paused for a second before

"Why don't you propose to her?" Ino nonchalantly said as Neji and Shikamaru sputtered their tea simultaneously. "That's every girl's dream…"

"Ino, be reasonable… they've only gone out for 2 years…" Sakura chided as she handed a napkin to both the guys.

"But they've been practically stuck together like glue since their genin times!" Ino argued, leading to Neji to fluster a bit and Shikamaru raising an eyebrow. "Oh fine, be that way."

"Hmmm why don't we brainstorm what makes Tenten the person she is?" Sakura suggested, "Is there anything that she would like?"

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't even bother dating her," Shikamaru yawned, "Not with her overprotective boyfriend…" He felt daggers from both the Hyuga prodigy and Ino.

"She's not into item gifts that much," Neji stated and Ino nodded in agreement. Suddenly a thought crossed Sakura's mind and she smiled.

"I know just the thing." Sakura beamed while the other three looked at her.

oOoOoOo

"That was fun," Tenten beamed as the two of them left the theater, "It was really interesting how the animals somehow band together and save their forest…" _I didn't think an animated comedy movie was what Tenten wanted…_ Neji sighed as they held their hands together.

"It was rather… interesting…" Neji replied to which Tenten laughed. "What? There's nothing else to describe talking animals taking over human places…"

"Neji, it's just a movie okay? You seriously need to loosen yourself up." Tenten continued to laugh, "There's no need to be over-analytical over an animated movie." Neji rolled his eyes

"Why don't we go to our usual spot?" Neji suggested and Tenten nodded. After a few minutes, the two of them stopped in front of a bench by a willow tree. Neji sat down, and motioned Tenten to sit beside him. Both of them sat in silence until Tenten broke it.

"Is something the matter?" Tenten inquired, noticing the eerie silence emitting from Neji. "Did you catch a cold…" She was about to place her hand on his forehand, which he quickly grabbed.

"Will you stop assuming I'm sick?" Neji snapped but quickly calmed down. "Ahh, I screwed up…" Tenten gave him a worried look and noticed that he was behaving rather strangely. After a couple more minutes of silence, Neji let out a deep breath and handed her a small box. Tenten, a bit confused looked at the box.

"What is this?" she inquired as she opened the box, revealing a tin of tea. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the label on the tin. "This is from my former workplace at that teahouse! How did you get this?" A small smile graced Neji's face as he opened the tin for Tenten.

"I wasn't sure what to get you for our anniversary," Neji admitted as he took out a bag of tea, "I was surprised that you wanted to watch a comedy movie and I thought I screwed up. Hopefully I sort of saved it…" Tenten chuckled as Neji examined the tea bag.

"This is jasmine tea blended with cinnamon and orange." Neji recited as he handed the bag to Tenten to smell, "The jasmine scent reminds me of you, the cinnamon of course are from the cookies that you bake and the orange was the first fruit you shared with me during our academy years." Tenten nodded and smiled. _He is so thoughtful, especially with the meaning of each flavor._ Neji held up a different tea bag and handed it to her.

"The second blend is honeybush vanilla with sakura and peach," Neji continued explaining. "This might sound a bit cheesy. The honeybush represents your sparkling honey eyes and the vanilla is another scent that reminds me of you." Tenten blushed a little when Neji described the main flavor.

"What about the sakura and peach?" Tenten asked as Neji smiled to himself.

"The sakura represents our first meeting under the sakura tree by the academy." Neji answered and hid his face, "And the peach is from your backyard's peach tree." Tenten gasped, as she smelled the familiar tangy yet refreshing scent of the peach.

"Wow, this is really thoughtful of you." Tenten softly said as she replaced the tea inside the tin, "I didn't think you would remember our first meeting so clearly…" Neji looked up from his hands.

"If it's with you, of course I remembered." Neji stated as he gave her a warm look. "I hope you don't mind this gift."

"No no I love it!" Tenten stated as she leaned on Neji's shoulder, "Although I won't give you credit for originality since it sounds exactly like the sachet I gave you…" Neji tried not to look annoyed but wrapped one arm around Tenten as they both chuckled and stared at the scenery in front of them.

"Happy second anniversary."

* * *

" I was genuinely surprised that you would know about my old part-time job," Tente said as she replaced the bag inside the tin. "I can't bear to use this though."

"Ahh but tea has an expiry date so you should use it now," Neji reminded as he continued drying out his hair.

"Alright high and mighty, I'll brew some tea for us since it's really cold," Tenten sighed and walked into the kitchen. She took the honeybush vanilla tea and began brewing it in the teapot.

Meanwhile, Neji, whom already changed into a different set of clothing, finished drying his hair. He placed his hand into the chest and felt something smooth yet a bit rough. He pulled out a worn but well-crafted bird with spread wings. Not recognizing this item, he turned the carving around and around between his hands and examined the craftsmanship.

"Have I seen this before?" Neji spoke aloud as he stared into its eyes.

"That was something from our academy days…" Neji turned around and saw Tenten holding a tray with two cups of freshly brewed tea and a plate of biscuits. She placed the tray on the low table in the living room and sat next to Neji.

"Academy days?" Neji asked, still confused as he looked at the bird. "I don't recall seeing this…"

"That's because you were too angsty at that time…" Tenten huffed as Neji tried to recall the faint memory. "I don't even want to remember your past self..."

* * *

**Carved Bird**

Neji sat alone under the sakura tree in the academy's courtyard. It has been six days since Neji received the news of his father's passing. Although some of the servants in the Hyuga compound have expressed their sympathy and sorrow towards the Hyuga prodigy, Neji felt more anger and betrayal against the head of the Hyuga clan.

Tenten observed Neji from the window as she finished her lunch. He hasn't been talking for six days and whenever there was a break or lunch, he would swiftly head outside and sit under the sakura tree alone. She heard from her friends and classmates that Neji's father passed away six days ago, which explains his silent presence. However she found it rather annoying that Neji wouldn't even say anything to her whenever she tried to greet him or ask how he was doing. Getting irritated by this thought, she shoved the last spoonful of rice into her mouth and ran out of the classroom.

oOoOoOo

"Hey how are you feeling?" Neji didn't bother to turn around as Tenten rolled her eyes and sat beside him. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Tenten broke the silence again.

"I heard what happened and I'm sorry to hear about your father," Tenten softly spoke while playing with the grass, "I must have been painful for you…"

"You won't know since you don't have parents," Neji cut her off icily. Tenten stiffened but quickly got up and threw some grass at him.

"That was very rude." Tenten yelled at him. "You have no right to bring that up."

"It's fate after all," He coldly replied.

"Why are you acting like this? I actually want to help…" Tenten began not before Neji cut her off.

"And what would you do then, bring my father back to life?" Neji sneered at her as she shook her head. "It's fate that this has happened…"

"That's ridiculous, what's with all fate this and that?" Tenten tried to counter, "You're way too young to talk big…"

"You won't know since you haven't gone through this kind of life," Neji coldly remarked. "As a member of the branch family, it's fate for me to be a caged bird and to serve the head family for life until you die."

"God, fate this and fate that, you are hopeless." Tenten began pulling her hair, "Baahhh, why am I friends with you in the first place?" With that, Tenten gave Neji a whack in the head and headed towards the academy. Midway, Tenten quickly turned around and gave a weak smile.

"Just stop blaming on yourself okay?" Tenten quietly muttered before stomping back inside the academy. Neji rubbed the back of his head, a single tear flowed from his eye.

oOoOoOo

_The next day…_

When Neji returned to his desk, there was a carved bird on his desktop. The bird was carved with outstretched wings. Under the bird was a small note. He took the note and opened it.

_Stop with your nonsense. You don't have to be a caged bird, rather be free bird_.

– _Tenten. P.S. you'll have no friends if you keep up with your rudeness._

Neji shrugged at his classmate's note but a small smile crept on his face for the first time in a while.

* * *

"God, and that led to your absolutely rude behavior during the chunin exams," Tenten rolled her eyes and gave a sigh, "but I'm glad that Naruto knocked some senses in you during that match…"

"Please don't remind me," Neji groaned at the memory while rubbing his temples, "It was my younger self alright?"

"That doesn't give you the right to be snobbish and over the top," Tenten pointed out, "You should be more aware of your surroundings and choice of words before locking yourself up again like a caged bird…"

"Will you stop with the whole bird analogy?" Neji snapped as he put the bird away inside the chest, "I get it now okay?"

"I don't think so…" Tenten teased as she nudged him painfully in the side, "With all of those high and mighty speeches of yours… oh what was it… These eyes of mine show me many things… The only destiny that everyone shares… is death… Seriously, what kind of a 13 year old speaks in the language of a 300 year old?"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Neji growled, getting really irritated, and started tickling Tenten, "You could have saved me some of those embarrassing remarks…" Tenten playfully slapped his hand away from her.

"If I did, you would have used your kaiten and gentle-fist to destroy me," She laughed as she quickly got away from Neji's tickling, "STOP TICKLING ME!"

"Never!" Neji called as they both continued with their bantering and laughing while sipping tea in Tenten's house, sheltered by the rain.

* * *

**A/N**: Yosh, what did you think? [I think I made Neji and Tenten OOC in the second segment... my bad! ==] Sorry again about the late update due to all the final exams that's been going on. [seriously, the hardest exams have to be on the same weke as my analysis and final paper are due TT-TT I hate university…] As for my other fanfic, I won't be updating Musical Menu this week but I will update Chapter 5 for this fanfic this Saturday. :)

Again I wish those who are in the same position good luck and keep your studies up! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think about this fanfic by reviewing or messaging me!


	5. Items 7-8

**A/N**: Accckk! I apologize for disappearing and not updating! Besides my finals killing me, my only excuse: Elementary. I am a Sherlock fan and while I'm waiting "patiently" for the new season, I started watching Elementary and oh my god, I love it! So I've been marathoning the series therefore I neglected this little fanfic.

I am thankful to those who have jumped on board this ride and for those who have been following this fanfic! Once again, thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfic from the beginning! Onwards to items 7 and 8!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Item #7-8: Polaroid Photos & Pocket Watch**

**Polaroid Photos**

Tenten was lounging around the couch in front of the television until she heard the doorbell ring. Shutting it off, she heaved herself up and went towards the door. As she opened, she was a little surprised at the person standing in front of her.

"Hey Neji, aren't you a bit early?" Tenten inquire, letting her sparring partner and boyfriend in. "I thought we were watching the 8 pm movie…" Neji straightened his shirt and smile.

"I was thinking of popping by and maybe look at two more items…" He said as he removed his shoes.

"Oh right! I almost forgot! I still have the chest with me!" Tenten left and a few minutes later came back with the chest. "There's isn't much left to look at since we've already passed the halfway mark." Neji nodded as she set the chest on the coffee table, motioning for him to sit next to her on the couch.

"I believe it's your turn now," Tenten said as she opened the chest.

"Alright then." Neji replied as he placed his hand inside the chest. He grabbed the item the brushed against his fingers and pulled out a bundle of papers. Upon further inspection, this bundle of papers turned out to be a bundle of photos.

"What are these?" he wondered as he unwrapped the ribbon that held them together and flipped through the photos. "Are these photos from our younger days?" Tenten grabbed half of the stack and looked through them.

"I believe so… this is a fairly large stack of them!" She exclaimed while flipping through them with excitement.

"I didn't think there would be that many photos of us…" Neji said as he stared at them in amazement.

"That's because you didn't want to tell anyone about our relationship until after we were chunin or something…" Tenten nudged him in annoyance.

"It was your idea that you wanted to surprise everyone…" Neji countered.

"Well it did… hey this was our graduating year photo!"Tenten stopped at a photo filled with a group of young children standing outside the Academy. "You were as sulky as ever though!"

"You were missing a front tooth in that photo…" He pointed at Tenten's familiar grin.

"Are you saying you've never lost any of your baby teeth?" Tenten teased as she pulled at Neji's cheek, "Aww what a big baby…" He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"I did not imply that and if you look at all those photos you can tell that I never open my mouth to smile…" He said while giving her an annoyed look.

"Rather you never smile at all…"

"I do too!"

"There aren't any younger photos of you smiling…." Tenten gestured towards the pile of photos.

"W-who says I don't smile?" Neji stammered as he looked through the pile and randomly grabbed a photo, "What about that one? I'm smiling!"

"No you were smirking and that is not the same as smiling but hey this is from our genin days!" Tenten pointed at the blue hitaete they wore, "Here's our team photo and yet you still look the same…"

"You are the same yourself…" Neji responded.

"Remember when Gai-sensei told us we were staying behind a year?" Tenten pointed at another photo of Team Gai in the middle of training, "We were pretty upset about it…"

"Yeah it was a shame, but at least we made it," Neji nonchalantly replied and picked up another photo, "This must be from the chunin awards ceremony…" Tenten peered over his arm to take a closer look.

"It's not fair that you graduated before us Neji…" Tenten pouted as she pointed at the photo along with another one where Neji wasn't in.

"They don't call me genius for nothing…" Neji said as he crossed his arms and smirked proudly.

"I meant that if you graduated with us we could have had a team photo instead of just Lee and I," Tenten rolled her eyes at him, and noticed a small vein pop on his forehead. "See, you weren't here in the jounin award ceremony photos either…"

"Well we can all graduate as ANBU together then," Neji irritably replied leading Tenten to giggle.

"I see someone's jealous…" She sang as she picked up other photos, "Oh wow, some of these are from other times… remember Kiba's birthday?" Neji's irritation continued to linger on his face.

"Please do not remind me of that time…" he exasperatedly covered some of the said photos, "It was fine until Naruto and Lee barged in, drunk…" Tenten rubbed her temples and shuddered at the memory.

"Oh god, we stayed up all night just to clean it up." She shuddered again as she picked up a few more photos on the table, "Hey isn't this from your birthday? We haven't even celebrated your birthday in a while…"

"I don't do birthdays…" Neji began as Tenten handed him the photos.

"Yeah right, you always ran away," she teased as she looked at the back of some of the photos, "This must have been a while back I assume?"

"Well that photo was from the party Hinata thrown?" He examined the photo carefully, "So my seventeenth birthday then?" Tenten nodded as the two shinobi continued to go through the photos filled with their times and memories together. After a good thirty minutes, the coffee table and couch was scattered with photos everywhere.

"I think that was most of the photos…" Neji said as he stared at the mess around them, "How did you obtain those photos anyways?" Tenten smugly looked at him as she opened the chest again.

"Resources," She replied as she reached her hand inside the chest. "My turn." She felt something smooth and cool against her hand and grabbed it. Fishing the item out, she opened her hands to reveal a slight-worn out pocket watch. Neji peered over her should as Tenten examined the watch.

"What is father's pocket watch doing here?" Tenten muttered as she examined it at various angles before something crossed her mind, making her cringe. "Oh… that…"

"Ah, it's that pocket watch you gave me!" Neji said as he turned the watch in his hand, "it's really well-crafted…" He flipped the lid open revealing the watch's face.

"Oh god, the story behind it…" Tenten merely covered her face and sighed, "couldn't believe I fell for it…"

"Fell for what?" Neji questioned as he polished the face with his sleeve. "Is there something that I need to know?" Tenten quickly removed her hands and smiled sheepishly.

"Of course not!" Tenten said as she quickly cleaned up the pile of photos that were spread around the floor, "It was just an ordinary event…" Neji raised an eyebrow towards her.

* * *

**Pocket watch**

"I don't understand all of this shopping you guys do," Tenten collapsed into the couch as she, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari entered Ino's room. "Don't you find this exhausting?" Ino laughed.

"Exhausting? You are still complaining about us eh?" Ino laughed as she dropped her infinite shopping bags on the floor, "You know it is therapy for most of us!"

"Yet it's damaging to our wallets…" Tenten retorted as she sunk deeper into the couch while Hinata and Sakura joined her. "Man I can't wait to get that new set of kunai…"

"You yourself have your own shopping therapy too…" Sakura pointed out as Hinata laughed softly. "It's the same for all girls you know…" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Alright I am a girl because I do some sort of shopping…" Tenten muttered. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"And you have a relationship…" Ino stated, a small smirk plastered on her face. "And don't deny it…" Tenten's cheeks tinted slightly before she glared at the blonde.

"I am not in a relationship… more of a platonic partnership…" Tenten declared as she stretched her arms, "you know our team…"

"We get that same excuse all the time…" Temari teased as the other girls nodded in agreement, "There's more than just platonic partnership…"

"Of course not!" Tenten countered and turned towards Hinata, "You know very well that Hyugas are like that…"

"Well I guess," Hinata replied but smiled, "But I do agree with Temari…"

"There's nothing between us…" Tenten exasperatedly countered again before looking at the clock, "Oh look at the time, I think I should get going…."

"You haven't forgotten about it, have you?" Sakura questioned. Tenten stopped at her tracks.

"Forgotten what?" Tenten inquired as the other girls shook their heads, "What? Is it something important like Ino getting pregnant?"

"Heck no! Have you already forgotten what's happening this coming weekend?" Ino snapped but calmed herself down as she let out a sigh. "Of course you would have forgotten since you NEVER pay attention to those kinds of things?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"There's a chunin award ceremony and formal this weekend," HInata softly said as Tenten's face slowly changed from confusion to stark horror. "I guess she does remember…"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!" Tenten yelled in dismay as she slowly sank into one of the couches. "Man, why does it have to be these kinds of things that I have to be worried about…"

"Because you're either too busy collecting those manly weaponry of yours or oogling your love of your life…" Ino rolled her eyes as the other girls laughed, making Tenten glare at her. "Now that you've remembered, have you at least gotten something for the formal?"

"Am I supposed to give something to Neji or something?" Tenten began to panic, "I don't even know if this is casual or not!" Hinata gently patted her back.

"The theme is classy formal, therefore the opposite of casual," Ino replied nonchalantly, "Therefore you should have something a bit more Western-ish compared to what we usually wear…"

"Ino, stop being so cryptic!" Sakura chided, "We decided as a group that we will give something to our partners to congratulate their achievement right?" The other girls nodded as Tenten continued to panic.

"But I don't think he wants physical items at all…" Tenten began to pull her hair in frustration, "we've already been dating for at least 2 years now!" As soon as those words left her mouth, she realized her mistakes. Sakura and Temari grinned widely while Ino whooped loudly and Hinata smiled.

"Ah so you two ARE in a relationship, eh?" Ino grinned while Tenten's face grew redder, "We four knew all along that you guys will be together…"

"Okay I get it, so what do I do?" Tenten asked as the girls sat down in a circle on the floor. "He's not the materialistic kind at all."

"I agree with Tenten since Neji nii-san isn't materialistic," Hinata said as the girls continued to sit around. After a few more minutes of thinking, Sakura got an idea.

"What if you gave something with sentimental meaning behind it?" Sakura suggested as Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Like what? I've only lived for what 15 years on this planet and I'm not old enough to feel sentimental right now…" Tenten pointed out which resulted in the other girls laughing.

"No, I mean do you have something that means a lot to you?" Ino pressed on, "Like my father has a necklace that belonged to grandma which he gave to mother on their first date…"

"Oh so giving something that has a story then?" Temari said as the other girls nodded. "Do you happen to have something like that then?" Tenten pondered for a while before something struck her thought.

"I think I can handle that…." Tenten replied.

oOoOoOo

"Have you ever wondered why girls take forever to get ready?" Naruto asked as he, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji waited outside the venue.

"I wonder why you're even here," Shikamaru stated as he let out a yawn, "It's troublesome seeing you since you haven't even taken the exams…" Naruto made a face.

"Am I not allowed to come visit?" Naruto huffed as he pointed at Sasuke, "He isn't chunin either and we're taking the exams later…"

"Whatever you say," Shikamaru yawned again, "And yes it's troublesome to wonder why girls take forever to get ready…" Neji raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Speak of the devil," Sasuke muttered as their female partners arrived outside. The girls were all dressed in elegant, western styled dresses. As each of them went towards their respectful dates (Temari was accompanied with her brothers), Tenten headed towards Neji.

"I'm surprised you would come since you already passed chunin last year," Tenten began as Neji smiled and handed her a small bouquet of roses.

"Am I not allowed to come here to congratulate you guys then?" Neji pretended to sound hurt resulting Tenten to punch him lightly. She shuffled a bit before holding out a small box.

"I didn't get you anything last year since I wasn't chunin yet but I got you a gift." She handed the box to Neji, who looked surprise.

"You didn't need to get me anything!" He said as he opened the box. Inside the box was a pocket watch with finely engraved details and letterings on the cover. "A pocket watch? This must have been very expensive! Where did you get this?"

"That pocket watch belonged to my father which in turn also belonged grandfather. I believe it was my grandfather who hand-engraved the cover." Tenten said as she studied the engravings, "My grandfather gave it to father when he graduated as chunin."

Are you sure you should give this to me?" Neji asked as he tried to give the pocket watch back, "It must have meant a great value to you as it's a family heirloom…"

Well, I-I-I just thought that it would suit you…" Tenten stammered while trying to hide her embarrassment, "Besides, don't you think it's nice to commemorate our second anniversary as well? If you were to read the letterings…"

"And to allow our bonds to stand the test of time…" Neji read the finely engraved letterings on the watch's cover and smiled at Tenten. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead before gently lifting her face towards him. "I appreciate your gift and I shall treasure it well."

"Oi, lovebirds hurry up before the ceremony starts!" Ino called as the rest of the gang laughed and entered the building.

* * *

"Oh so it was your friends who instigated this after all…" Neji smirked as the blush on Tenten's face grew darker.

"Q-q-quit mocking me all right?" Tenten snapped as she playfully punched him in the arm, "I know I'm gullible at times and I wasn't sure if we would even last that long…" Neji shot her an annoyed look.

"What do you mean we would even last that long?" he inquired as he began to tickle her. "Are you saying you doubted our relationship between us?"

"N-n-n-no! Its just I didn't think that I would be dating this human ice cube for a long time that's all…" Tenten stammered as she swatted his hands away, "STOP TICKLING ME!... Say why don't I go get ready now so that we can leave in ten minutes?"

"I think you were trying to insult me earlier…" Neji pretended to pout, resulting in Tenten lightly pecking his nose as she got up from the couch.

"If I did I apologize! Just give me ten!" Tenten quickly ran towards her room and closed the door, leaving Neji alone on the couch. He tied the ribbon around the photos and placed both the stack and the watch back into the chest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He traced his fingers around the box for a quick moment. _I wonder if this would work out… it's been 5 years now…_

"Are we ready to go?" Tenten called from her room, startling Neji from his thoughts. Before he could change his mind, he slipped the box inside the chest and shut the lid.

"I'm ready when you are!" He replied as he got up from the couch. _Hopefully that wasn't too sudden..._

* * *

**A/N**: Hmmm seems like Neji has a little secret… How was this chapter? I decided to change the style for item 7 (polaroid photos) since I didn't think a flashback story would work well with that item.

Speaking of that, it seems that we're nearing our last few items now (counting this chapter, we only have 1 more chapter left!) Before you get upset, there will be another chapter after that because I still need a conclusion chapter. (don't get upset yet ahahaha) Otherwise, I don't think there will be any more chapters left in this series (I don't think I can extend this anymore ahahaha) It has been an interesting series for me to write, especially since it's my first series.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think about this fanfic by reviewing or messaging me!


End file.
